


Wake Up Call

by Isabeau_Gower



Series: Hotel [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji and Aya's 24 hour vacation is rudely interrupted by a mission that just won't wait and neither will Youji's overactive imagination.  When he gets the brilliant idea for the two men to move in together, Aya manages to put the discussion off until after the mission.  Missions, like well laid plans though, often go awry.  Will Aya get the chance to give Youji the answer and will it be the one he wants to hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss Kreuz is the property of Takehito Koyasu. No infringement of copyright is intended and I derive no profit from this work of fanfiction.

*knock, knock*

Youji pried his eyes open to see Aya getting out of bed and reaching for his robe. Opening the door, Aya moved to the side to reveal a very embarrassed looking Omi who took only a single step into the room.

“I’m sorry to do this to you, guys, but Manx is on her way over and I wanted to give you some warning.”

“What the hell, Omi?! I have...” Youji fumbled for his watch on the nightstand. “I have five more hours left to my time off. You guys promised.”

“I know, Youji, and I’m really sorry.” Omi sounded as miserable as he looked. “If it makes you feel any better, it’s important enough that Manx said you could redeem your five hours for five days once we’re done,” he reported with a hopeful and pleading tone.

“Five days? For both of us?” Youji asked as he indicated Aya.

“Yes, for both of you. She was hoping to put this off, but…”

“Okay, kiddo, I get it.” If it was urgent enough that Manx was throwing around time off, there was no way any of them were getting out of it. Besides, Youji never could stay mad at the kid for long which was doubtless why Omi had been chosen to deliver the message instead of Ken.

“When will she get here?” Aya asked, now fully back in business mode.

“You have about twenty minutes, I think. Try to not keep her waiting,” Omi added. “She sounded pretty stressed when she called.”

Aya moved out into the hall and Youji heard the sound of Aya’s bedroom door opening and closing. ‘Off to get some clothes and head for the shower,’ Youji thought.

“Much as I’d love to chat, Omi, I’m naked here and I have to grab a shower. Unless you want an eyeful, I suggest you leave the room.”

Omi ducked his head and scurried out of the room before Youji’s feet hit the floor.

Grabbing his own robe, Youji made it to the hall just as Aya was entering the bathroom.

“Wait up, Aya.” Pushing open the half closed door, Youji stepped into the small bathroom.

“Youji, this isn’t a good idea. We don’t have a lot of time and if you come in here, it will take even longer.”

“Aya, have you no faith in me at all?”

“Yes, I do. That’s why I said it would take longer.”

“Aya. I can be good, you know.”

With a leer, Aya replied, “I know all too well just how good you can be, but can you behave?”

“I’ll keep my hands to myself, I promise. Can’t we just shower together?”

“Alright. Get in,” Aya acquiesced.

Turning the hot water on, Aya adjusted it to the just below blistering temperature that he preferred and stepped inside. True to his word, Youji behaved himself as the men took their turns under the water. He would have liked to do more, but it was enough for now just to share a few extra minutes with his lover.

In twenty-five minutes, they managed to shower, dress, and get to the mission room, only a few moments after Manx’s arrival. For once, the fiery redhead didn’t chide them for their tardiness but did launch directly into the mission briefing. 

The taped voice of Persia echoed through the darkened room. “Men of Weiss, this man, Shunsuke Toro, is your target. He has obtained, through blackmail and murder, a sufficient quantity of weapons grade plutonium and the necessary technology to build a nuclear bomb. With this, he plans to leave the country where he will sell it to an unknown bidder, someone who will most likely be a terrorist. Deny this evil beast his tomorrow.”

Manx filled in the details. “We’ve had Crashers following Toro’s organization, trying to figure out what they were up to, but this last move came quickly. We now know that he plans to transfer the materials out of the warehouse where they are currently stored, and leave this evening on his private yacht, The Victory, which is in Yokohama Bay. Your best chance to stop both him and the sale is to secure the warehouse and prevent the materials from getting on board. Failing that, you need to make certain that the ship never leaves the harbor. Both the ship and the warehouse are heavily guarded, but the warehouse is easier to approach. The yacht is out in the open and the guards won’t hesitate to fire on anyone they don’t recognize. I’m sorry this is such short notice, but we need Weiss tonight. Crashers full report is included with your folders. You have a layout of the warehouse, complete with the suspected locations for the materials and the target’s office. Are you all in?

All four men nodded in agreement and accepted the folders. It was a new mission and they had twelve hours to get ready and get into position.

Once the tactical planning was complete, Youji headed back to his room to prepare his mission gear. As he walked through the doorway, the colorful cloth draped near his desk caught his attention.

“That would look really good framed and hung over our bed,” he said aloud to the empty room.

“What would?” Aya’s voice asked from behind him where he stood in the hallway.

“Oh, hey, Aya,” Youji turned and greeted his partner. “I didn’t hear you come up.”

“What would look good framed and hung over the bed?” Aya repeated his question.

“I was just looking over the project you so kindly helped me with yesterday and thought it would look cool framed and hung on the wall.” Youji started to move toward Aya, waggling his eyebrows as he recalled how much fun he’d had drawing on his naked lover’s body.

“Over OUR bed?” Aya emphasized the word with one eyebrow raised.

Youji stopped short in his stalking, confused. “What?” 

“You said, ‘over our bed’.” Aya quoted.

“I did?”

“Yes.”

There was a pause as Youji realized he had indeed said exactly that. In retrospect, however, he rather liked the sound of it and remembered the odd feeling he had had a few hours earlier when he heard Aya walk across the hall to his own room for clothes. It felt…wrong. He replayed his own words in his head, ‘our bed’. The idea caught fire in his mind and grabbed his full attention.

Bewilderment gave way to a sudden grin. “Come here, Aya.”

“I need to get ready, Youji, and so do you,” Aya protested, mistaking Youji’s intent. “There isn’t time right now for another…”

“No, Aya, you don’t understand. Much as sex with you appeals to me anytime, I just wanted to ask you something.”

The skeptical look on Aya’s face was expected, but he moved into the room regardless. Youji shut the door behind them and gestured for Aya to sit down on the bed.

“What is it?” Aya asked with a hint of impatience.

Youji paced two circuits back and forth at the foot of the bed and tried to gauge the best way to phrase his question. Aya was touchy about talking and while words were very important, so was timing. He was delaying an already anxious Aya in full on mission mode and from the tension starting to show in his partner’s jaw, Youji decided that speed was more important than content.

“I want…I want you to move in with me, Aya.”

Aya blinked twice while Youji studied his face. Finding no indication of how his question was being received, Youji continued, “It’s a good idea, Aya, really. There would be no more sneaking across the hall to get stuff and we already spend most nights together.”

Despite Aya’s blank expression, he was actually thinking intently about his partner’s sudden suggestion while simultaneously trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes that Youji was turning his way. “It may be a nice idea, Youji, but is it wise? We’re getting so close to one another and I’m…”

“Scared?” Youji quickly offered. ‘Oops,’ Youji immediately thought, ‘that was NOT the right word to use with Aya.’

“…concerned…” Aya corrected firmly as he recovered his composure and continued his original train of thought, “that if we take this any further, it could be dangerous. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize your safety or Ken’s or Omi’s either.”

“Oh, Aya.” Youji moved to stand directly in front of where Aya was sitting and cupped his face between his hands. “Look at me.”

Aya raised his face and saw soft green eyes looking down at him.

“Love doesn’t make you weak, Aya. It makes you stronger. We already take risks for each other every time we go out on a mission. Caring about someone gives you a reason to fight harder to protect them. Wanting to be with someone gives you the will to protect yourself and to live when you’re badly injured and might feel like giving up. It gives you something to come home to and to cling to during the nightmares and the pain. There have been times, Aya, after missions, when the smell of death was so thick in my nostrils that I thought I would go crazy. I would go to you then and you’d let me hold you and love you. Then, when you were asleep, I would bury my face in your hair and just breathe. The scent of you, Aya, it makes my world better. I want to wake up to that everyday, if you’ll let me.”

Aya sat in stunned silence with Youji’s words echoing in his ears. It wasn’t that he denied his feelings for Youji or Youji’s for him, but he’d always kept that last little bit of distance between them. He needed that buffer to his heart because he thought that it would save him from the pain if anything ever happened. Aya didn’t like tempting fate, not after what happened to his family. He had loved them freely and with all his heart. Could he really do that again?

Youji watched Aya. Body language seemed to be Aya’s primary form of communication and Youji was determined to learn what all of it meant. Right now, Aya was lost in an internal struggle with himself, that much was clear. Youji couldn’t tell which way Aya might be leaning, but he disliked seeing his lover so torn. “I’m sorry, Aya. I shouldn’t have asked you something like this right before a mission. That wasn’t fair of me. You don’t need to decide now. You should just focus on the mission and forget about this until it’s over. Take your time and let me know what you decide after things quiet down.”

Aya nodded without saying a word. This shouldn’t be such a big deal, but it felt very important to him and he wanted to give Youji a fair answer when there wasn’t so much pressure. He needed to focus on the mission now. He needed to focus on the safety of his team, of Youji. Nothing mattered if he couldn’t keep them safe.

*******

They were all in position and prepared to enter the warehouse. Omi readied his crossbow and darts to protect the others from long-range attacks once they had lost the last of their cover. Slowly, they made their way through the maze of containers taking out the guards one and two at a time as they found them. Careless speed was dangerous, but so too was the trail of bodies they were leaving behind. It was only a matter of time until someone realized they were there and sounded an alarm. 

Inside the cave-like warehouse, it wasn’t difficult to know when their cover was blown. The sounds of running feet and frantic voices calling directions over walkie-talkies were indication enough. They were just shy of the target’s location in the central facility, but their luck had run out.

There were six men in the climate controlled storage house and all of them had handguns drawn and ready.   
Ken and Aya burst through the door and quickly cut down the two nearest armed men. Youji’s wire shot across the room and wrapped around the neck of a third man. Omi threw a pair of darts from each hand in an attempt to provide cover fire for Aya and Ken but only one landed successfully. 

The two remaining men, one of which was their target, raised their weapons and took aim at Aya and Ken as they advanced. Omi could see that Ken would never reach his target in time and he wasn’t sure about Aya. He had a clean shot with his crossbow for Ken’s opponent, so he took it and quickly dropped the man. 

Youji struggled to free his wire from the neck of his now dead opponent and turned towards the target. Shunsuke Toro had his pistol aimed directly at Aya who was still advancing from twenty feet away. With no time for precision or movement, he reached out with the wire. At this angle, the best he could do was snag the arm holding the weapon and try to spoil the shot.

Omi struggled to quickly reload and watched in horror as several things happened. Youji pulled hard on his wire just as the target’s gun fired. Aya’s head snapped back and his charge ended in a heavy slide across the floor as his legs gave out under him. Youji’s momentum continued its forceful pull and when a second round discharged from the gun, it was pointed directly back at him. Ken changed course, reached the target, and tore into him with both sets of claws just as Youji’s body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

With the target eliminated and two teammates down, Omi quickly signaled for backup from Crashers. Already in place to expedite the retrieval of the nuclear materials and plans, they could now help with the emergency extraction as well. Two cars appeared within moments and Omi took Youji in the first car while Ken took charge of Aya in the second. The destinations were the same, Youji and Aya would be taken directly to the Magic Bus Hospital, but the lack of information about their teammates and the state of their injuries made the journey seem unnaturally long to Ken and Omi.

As Omi rode with Youji, he tried to apply pressure to the heavily bleeding chest wound. The shot had missed Youji’s heart, but was close enough to be dangerous and the labored breathing suggested that his lung had been damaged by the bullet.

“Aya,” Youji croaked out, asking about his partner’s condition.

“He’s in the other car with Ken, Youji. Please just relax; we’ll be to the hospital soon and both of you will be fine.” Omi wasn’t sure if he wasn’t trying to reassure himself just as much as Youji with that speech. The thought of losing either of these men, his brothers, cut deep into his heart and left him shivering. Intellectually, they all knew that any mission could be their last, but whenever any of them was injured enough to need Kritiker’s hospital, the threat felt all too real.

“Alive?” Youji persisted.

“Yes. He’s alive.” Omi knew that much at least. If Aya was dead, he would have heard by now and the car carrying him and Ken wouldn’t still be racing through the streets just behind them. Any more than that though, Omi couldn’t bear to say. It seemed to be enough for Youji. Once reassured that his lover was still alive, Youji calmed down and slipped back into unconsciousness for the rest of the journey.

*****

It was to be a long night of waiting for Ken and Omi. First they were taken to a room where they could change out of their mission clothes and clean up. The simple hospital scrubs and sneakers weren’t as comfortable as their normal clothing, but it was at least clean and they were free of the bloody reminders of their brutal mission. Manx arrived half an hour later and took charge of everything. After giving Manx a brief report of what had happened on the mission, she let them go to take up their vigil in the waiting room.

The first news came two hours later concerning Aya. Toro’s bullet had caught Aya in the head. While it had initially looked bad, the injury was shallow and Aya was suffering from a major concussion and a skull fracture but not brain damage. That few centimeters that Youji had moved the target’s arm turned out to be the difference between life and death for their teammate. It was likely Aya would be released the next day after 24 hours of observation with only twenty one stitches and a nasty headache to show for his brush with death.

While it was a relief to hear about Aya, it would be another three long hours before Youji came out of surgery. When he pulled on Shunsuke Toro’s arm, he pulled the gun directly towards himself and took the bullet in the chest just inches away from his heart. Waiting for word was difficult. The nurses would only say that Youji was still in surgery and not to worry whenever Ken would ask for news.

Finally, Omi saw the surgeon approaching them and he and Ken walked quickly over to meet with him. “How is Youji, doctor?” Omi’s voice cracked slightly as he asked the question even though he was fighting desperately not to let his nerves show.

“The damage to his lung came not only from the shot itself, but also a rib that had been hit and broken as the bullet traveled through his body. While the surgery took slightly longer than we expected due to the rib, some of the time had been to stabilize Mr. Kudou’s condition because of his blood loss, to repair the damaged blood vessels, and some to address the collateral damage to the surrounding muscle and associated ligament. He’s in recovery now and while his condition is guarded, I think he’ll be fine.” 

The surgeon spoke seriously, but his tone was hopeful and both Ken and Omi finally allowed themselves to relax and believe that the day wouldn’t end in tragedy after all.

“When can we see him and Aya?” Ken asked.

“Once Mr. Kudou is out of recovery and moved to his room, I’ll allow you to visit with him for a few minutes, but he will need his rest so I need you to keep it short. In the meantime, perhaps you could stay with Mr. Fujimiya. He’s being somewhat,” the surgeon paused for a moment and searched for a word, “difficult about staying for observation.”

Despite the recent tension, Ken and Omi both snickered at the reference to their stubborn teammate. Aya didn’t dislike hospitals, he hated them. Years of watching over his sister and feeling powerless to help her combined with his own innate feeling that illness or injury was a weakness or failure made Aya legendary at the Magic Bus as the world’s worst patient. The fact that the surgeon was bothering to try to sugarcoat it to anyone was almost ludicrous, but the break in the tension was most welcome.

Frowning at the two men who were biting their lips in an attempt to hold back the laughter, the doctor adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat, and turned to the Nurses’ Station. “Would one of you kindly take these two,” he gestured to indicated Ken and Omi, “gentlemen…”, the overemphasis on the word ‘gentlemen’ showed very clearly what the surgeon thought of their humor over the situation, “…to see Mr. Fujimiya?” 

Several of the nurses looked back and forth at each other until one of the newer hires stepped out from behind the desk and gestured to Ken and Omi to follow her. The other girls exchanged knowing glances and giggles of their own. The new girl had been hired after Aya’s last hospitalization and hadn’t yet learned to avoid Mr. Fujimiya and his room.

The surgeon, now thoroughly annoyed by the lack of decorum in his staff as well as the visitors, shook his head and sighed as he headed for the elevators that would return him to his patients. As the elevator doors closed and he punched the number for the surgical suites floor, he spoke to the empty car, “People are so much easier to deal with when they are anesthetized.”

*****

Aya wasn’t happy. At least, given the nature of his injury, the staff weren’t pestering him to take sedatives or pain pills, but he was not in the least bit pleased at the thought of spending the day in this…place. In gratitude for the lack of medication, he was fully prepared to try to be pleasant. Really. He hadn’t growled at the poor woman. He had simply asked, directly and firmly, for her to get his clothing. Her response was unacceptable. He was tired and his head hurt. He just wanted to go home and curl into a nice soft bed with a nice warm Youji. The thought of Youji put a smile on Aya’s face. The nurse, seeing Aya Fujimiya smile after just berating her, went stark white in terror and fled the room as though she were on fire.

Omi and Ken reached the hallway just in time to sidestep the angel of mercy who was fleeing from a room three doors down. Ken turned to their escort, “I think we know which room it is, thank you.” 

The young nurse watched in confusion as her senior co-worker fled to the restroom and silently nodded her head. Not sure what to do, the girl stood for a few moments and watched the men go into the room before heading back to her assigned duties.

Omi bounced into the room, eager to see his teammate. If Aya was terrorizing the staff, Omi was certain he was feeling better.

“Ya gotta stop doin’ that, Aya. This is the only hospital that Kritiker will let us use and one of these days, they’re gonna refuse to treat you.” Ken was smiling as he spoke, but it was as much the truth as a joke.

“Not with Youji to sweet talk them, they won’t. Speaking of which, where is the flirt, off smoking a cigarette?”

Omi and Ken looked at each other. Aya had taken the hit and gone down before Youji and obviously hadn’t been informed that anyone else was hurt. While that was probably wise on the staff’s part – Aya wouldn’t have sat still for treatment if he’d known Youji was in surgery – it left the task of breaking the news to them. Ken took a step back, clearly indicating that he thought this was Omi’s job. 

Omi took a deep breath to gather his courage and find the words. Looking back at Aya, he saw the beginnings of confusion crossing his teammates face. “Aya…Youji is…he…” Omi stumbled over what he wanted to say and watched as Aya realized something was very wrong. Suddenly aware that Aya was about to jump to the worst conclusion, Omi blurted out, “He’s in recovery, Aya. He’ll be fine, really.”

With feelings of panic and relief rushing simultaneously through his mind, Aya closed his eyes and seized the railings of the hospital bed. He needed to focus, he needed to be in control, he needed to know. Without opening his eyes, he asked, “What happened?”

Omi quickly recounted what had occurred from the time the four men had entered the central facility. He wasn’t sure how much Aya would remember about the moments before he was hit and his field leader would want a complete report. He gave an accurate version of the events, but downplayed the seriousness of Youji’s injury. There would be trouble for that later, but Aya was in no shape to hear the truth of that right now, not if Youji was going to be fine.

There was silence in the room after Omi finished speaking. Aya sat completely still on the bed, white knuckled hands still gripping the rails. Omi glanced over at Ken who shrugged his shoulders in reply. Neither man knew what to do at this point except to wait for Aya to respond.

“I want to see him,” Aya finally spoke. His voice was calm and quiet.

“Aya, I don’t think that…” Ken started

Without opening his eyes, Aya turned his head in the direction of Ken’s voice and repeated, “I want to see him.” His voice was still quiet, but this time there was some emotion behind it. This wasn’t something that Aya was going to give in on and both men could see that very clearly.

“Okay,” Ken started, “I’ll go find one of the doctors and see how soon we can go.”

“They’ll probably make you go in a wheelchair, Aya. You’re still a patient yourself.” Omi was tentative with his words but wanted to be clear so that there wasn’t an incident later.

“I know. I don’t care. I want to see him.”

This stillness of Aya’s wasn’t what they expected. Omi watched Ken leave the room and wondered what to do. The sound of the closing door seemed so loud in the room, a room that they expected to be full of energy and determination. The sight of Aya releasing his grip on the rails and lying back down on the bed was the last straw for Omi. He had seen too much today. He ran out into the hallway and quickly caught up with Ken. He was going to get Aya in to see Youji if he had to drug someone and sneak him in.

Now alone in his room, Aya Fujimiya finally opened his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks. The plain white tiles of the ceiling looked down on him and offered nothing. ‘That stupid idiot,’ he thought, ‘he could have gotten himself killed.’ Aya had heard what Omi said, he knew that Youji had saved his life, but all he could think about was how close he had come to losing his lover. And then he realized, ‘I’m just as bad as he is. I would have done the same thing if it had been him.’ A sudden awareness of how the grief of his own death would affect Youji struck him and he realized that his anger was pointless. This was their job; this was how they had to live. They both had to stay alive to stay together so danger to one was danger to both. Youji was so much of his life now and he didn’t want to waste however much or little time they had.

Hearing Ken and Omi’s voices from the hallway, Aya quickly wiped away the remaining traces of tears and sat back up in the bed. By the time his teammates arrived with the doctor, he was ready for them.

“Mr. Fujimiya, I understand that you want to visit with your teammate and while I can sympathize with…” the doctor began.

“Excuse me, doctor,” Aya interrupted. “I am prepared to spend the day here at the hospital under the condition that you allow me to stay in Youji’s room. Both of us will require observation and it seems to me that you can observe me just as easily there as here.”

“Mr. Fujimiya, you need to rest and sitting up for hours isn’t a good idea.”

“Rest? You people will be in every hour to wake me up and poke and prod at me.” Aya took a deep breath. It wasn’t good to loose his temper. He needed to play by their rules or he would never get near Youji. “I’ll rest much better if I can watch over him and I promise not to terrorize the staff.” Aya knew his reputation at the hospital. He didn’t understand it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t perfectly prepared to use it to get what he wanted.

The doctor stopped and seemed to be weighing the idea carefully. Aya Fujimiya had been all set to check himself out not thirty minutes earlier and now he was not only willing to stay, but to stop scaring his nurses half to death. Even now, the man’s usual glare was replaced with the face of a perfectly reasonable man, a face the doctor had never seen before outside of his sister’s room. This was not normal behavior. Convinced now that there was a need to observe him longer, the doctor agreed on the condition that Aya would undergo a repeat exam and CAT scan before leaving and warned that he would be removed from Youji’s room at the first sign of trouble.

Aya nodded his assent and started to pull back the blankets.

“Not so fast, Mr. Fujimiya. I’ll send a nurse in with a wheelchair to help you. Just stay put for a minute.” The doctor watched Aya, wondering if their agreement would last even sixty seconds. 

Quietly, Aya replaced his blanket, folded his hands over his knees and waited. 

Too stunned for speech, the doctor stumbled out of the room and called for a nurse. 

Ken and Omi looked on in amusement as Aya continued to bewilder the staff with his quiet cooperation. They seemed almost as disconcerted by this as they did his wilting glares. Almost. Still the nurse that came to take him down to Youji’s room seemed afraid to touch him and held the chair in front of her as far as possible as though Aya was a poisonous snake just waiting for the right moment to strike.

The procession of patient, nurse, and onlookers made its way through the hospital until they reached Youji’s dimly lit room. Once the nurse had left the four men of Weiss alone, Aya rolled himself over to one side of the bed and Omi and Ken found two chairs at the foot of the other side.

Youji was pale and hooked up to a number of machines and IV’s. Aya tried not to notice them; he tried to focus only on his lover’s face. Carefully, Aya reached down and picked up Youji’s hand. It was reassuringly warm and he lifted it to his lips to kiss. He knew this hand almost as well as his own. So many times he had been touched by this hand and he knew its scars, its strength, and its tenderness.

“Izzat you, Aya?” Youji’s drugged and raspy voice asked quietly.

“Shh. Yes, it’s me. Be quiet and get some rest. I’ll stay here with you.” Aya wanted desperately to see those green eyes, but it was enough to have heard Youji’s voice.

“Bossy,” Youji countered.

Easing out of the wheelchair and leaning close, Aya whispered into Youji’s ear. “If you think I’m bad now, wait until I start telling you to clean up our room.”

Aya didn’t get an answer to his comment and he didn’t see the green eyes he had hoped for. What he did see by the glow of monitors and the early morning light that filtered through the blinds on the window, was a lovely smile that spread over his lover’s face as he fell back asleep. Feeling resolved and contented despite the pounding in his head, Aya settled back in the wheelchair, Youji’s hand still in his own, and took up his vigil.


End file.
